Darkest Night/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Violetpaw wrinkled her nose at the taste of the travelling herbs that she had just eaten. Hawkwing asked her if she liked the herbs, to which she said no. Beside them were Blossomheart and Rabbitleap, sharing a mouse, while Molewhisker paced beside the stream. Rabbitleap asked Violetpaw if she had eaten, since they didn't know when they would need to stop and hunt. Hawkwing reminded Rabbitleap that the herbs will stop her getting hungry for a while, whilst looking at the nursery. Violetpaw remembers that Tinycloud's kitting had started during the night, so Leafpool was with her. :She also remembers how Leafpool arrived two days ago, and how she had been tending to Finpaw since his injury. Leafpool's herbs that she had brought with her from ThunderClan were kept where she'd made her nest and treated Finpaw: the hollow beneath the cedar tree. Molewhisker had joined SkyClan yesterday after Macgyver led him there. :Violetpaw felt nervous as the time drew nearer to leave for the gorge, wishing that Twigpaw were coming with them. She could see her hollowing out a space for the apprentices' den. She asked Hawkwing how far it was, to which Molewhisker described that it could take a quarter moon, but at least there was good weather. Blossomheart argued that the weather in leaf-fall can be changeable, and Hawkwing commented that a little rain wouldn't hurt them. :As Hawkwing spoke, Leafpool came out of the nursery, smiling at the anxious Sparrowpelt and to Leafstar beside him. She told them that Tinycloud had had a tom and two she-kits, so Sparrowpelt went inside the nursery to see them. Once he had gone inside, Leafstar asked Leafpool if Tinycloud was okay, and she responded that she was fine, although she was tired, and maybe Sparrowpelt could sleep in the nursery in her for a few days to keep her company. Leafstar agreed, then walked over to the cats about to leave for the gorge and wished them luck. Hawkwing said that they would with Molewhisker's help. Leafstar asked the ThunderClan tom if he was sure he knew the way. He nodded in response. :Looking around the SkyClan camp, Violetpaw realised how much it felt like home, even if they had only been there for a short while. She also realised how much she would miss it when she went on the quest. Hawkwing sensed her feelings, and reassured her that they'd be home soon with more of their Clanmates. Leafstar caught his eye, hoping that they'd find them. Hawkwing said they'll find as many as possible, promising that the camp would be bustling again. Leafstar held his gaze wistfully, commenting that they would never be like they were before. :Twigpaw scrambled from underneath the bush, asking if they were leaving now. Violetpaw admitted that she wished Twigpaw were coming with her. She brightly replied that she would be there when they got back, and that she would have a great time. When Violetpaw seemed uncertain, Twigpaw reminded her that not many cats get to leave the forest, and she would always be remembered as one of the cats who helped reunite SkyClan. Violetpaw thought how her sister was always so positive and wished that she was more like her. Then she remembered how that would make her less like Hawkwing, who was a cat she liked being like. :Molewhisker glanced at the sky, saying that they should be going and he'd like to get to the Thunderpath before midday. Violetpaw was nervous at the sound of the Thunderpath. Rabbitleap and Blossomheart went towards the entrance as Leafstar wished them luck. Hawkwing told Twigpaw to take care of SkyClan whilst they were gone. Leafstar was sure that she would. Twigpaw turned to Violetpaw, solemnly asking her if she'll be careful. She replied that she would, and then padded out of camp with the rest of the patrol. She soon felt ready for the journey ahead as they began to walk. : Characters Major }} Minor *Rabbitleap *Molewhisker *Blossomheart *Leafpool *Sparrowpelt *Leafstar *Twigpaw *Needletail }} Mentioned *Finpaw *Macgyver *Pebbleshine *Darktail }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Darkest Night Category:A Vision of Shadows arc